


Possession Can Be A Great Stress Reliever

by doritosenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bipper, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Possession, Smut, i know this has been done before but whatever, this is my first time writing smut please don't judge me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritosenpai/pseuds/doritosenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Bipper smut for the lovely sinnabar on tumblr :) (go check out her art it's awesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Can Be A Great Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for this too harshly, I've never written smut before (how do dick?)

Dipper glanced down at the mess of papers and books around him, then once more over to the clock beside his bed and flopped back with a defeated groan. He’d been at it for over an hour and was still no closer to cracking the cipher he’d run across in Journal 3. In theory, he knew that the book’s coding was an invaluable failsafe, protecting not only himself, but the entire town most likely, from the more sensitive information Ford Pines had been able to uncover. In practice however, it was a real pain in the ass. It didn’t help that Ford stubbornly refused to guide him through any of it. Even now, at age twenty, the man still considered Dipper too young, too vulnerable to really explore the town’s mysteries.

In hindsight, Dipper should have expected it, the man was as antisocial as they came, well at least since he’d moved to the Falls, or more importantly, come back through the portal. The brunette probably should have been frightened of the change, this Ford was far more paranoid and introverted than the one his Grunkle Stanley had described from his childhood. But his curiosity easily overpowered the concern, leaving him sprawled out on his bed, desperate for answers. This particular stretch of cipher had been nudging at the back of his mind for over a week, ever since he’d found in scrawled in an almost illegibly miniscule script at the bottom of the journal’s back cover.

Dipper had read the thing from front to back countless times his first summer, only to have the thing forcibly locked away after Ford’s arrival. But not once in those first fevered summer days of mystery hunting and code cracking, had he ever come across the cipher that stumped him currently. It was infuriating! After finally managing to smuggle the journal up for a much needed refresher, not to mention the chance to cross reference the entries from his own self made log books, he’d managed to stick himself in yet another maddening secret.

Dipper leaned back into the pillows laid afront his headboard and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. A sharp breath forced its way out his nostrils as he willed his mind to relax.

“I need a distraction,” he mumbled.

 

There was a sudden shift in weight on the bed, prompting the brunette to bolt up in surprise. Across from him lay a short, thin man with dark skin and a mop of fluffy blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow at the boy and smirked. “You rang?”

 

Dipper couldn’t help but let a smile of his own slip out unbidden. Sure, Bill had been a pain in the ass when he was twelve, but nowadays he was an annoyance at most. Eight years, a failed plan for world domination, and family tension were a surprising combination for friendship, but weirder things had happened in the Falls...probably.

“Not exactly what I meant Bill,” the man chuckled, settling back into his pillows once more.

The demon pouted at him for a moment, then with a huff shimmied over to lay next to his friend. “Well, too bad cause this is what you’re getting,” he grumbled, “Honestly Pine Tree, aren’t you at least a _little_ happy to see me?”

Dipper let a hand wander out into Bill’s hair, letting the soft locks slip through his fingers as he considered the question. “Normally, yes, but...Bill, you know you can’t be here. If Mabel or Stan, or...God forbid freaking _Ford_ , came up here you’d be dead. Or more specifically _I’d_ be dead.”

The demon scoffed. “Like I’d let that happen,” he spat, frowning down toward the bedspread. A moment of silence passed before the crease between the blonde's brows softened and he looked up to the man with another smirk. “Besides,” he drawled, “I’m bored and I wasn’t about to wait out in the woods while my favorite passtime stayed cooped up in this stupid dilapidated little shack.”

As he spoke the demon shifted up until he was in a sitting position, quickly moving to straddle himself overtop Dipper. He nuzzled his face into the man’s neck, leaving a few stray kisses here and there, light and teasing. “Come on kid, entertain me,” he breathed, punctuating the words with a hot ghosting of breath over skin and a quick nipping bite.

The affection wasn’t exactly new to Dipper, seeing as the demon had become increasingly touchy over the past couple of months. The brunette wasn’t entirely sure what brought on the change, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain. The vessel Bill had created a few years back was more than a little soft on the eyes and well, Dipper would be lying if he said he hadn’t had those kinds of thoughts about his odd little friend. That in mind, the two had struck up a tentative relationship, turning monster hunts into impromptu dates and stealing as many quiet moments as they could out in the forest. It was frustrating having to tiptoe around his family, but it was for the best. They didn’t trust the demon like he did and probably never would.

Dipper let his head roll back, exposing more of his neck as a rumble escaped his throat. “First of all, don’t diss the Shack,” he chided half-heartedly, hands moving up to grip loosely at Bill’s waist, “You might not like it, but it’s my home. Secondly, I already told you Bill, we can’t do this here, someone might-”

He was cut off sharply as the demon smashed his lips against the brunette’s, the skin soft and warm. Dipper felt his thoughts short out for a moment, until the demon pulled back just as quickly as he had surged forward. “You talk too much Pine Tree,” Bill started, earning a glare from the man that conveyed a simple _‘What like you don’t?_ ’. Ignoring the look, the demon continued, hands straying across his human’s chest and occasionally wandering down to play with the hem of his shirt, “Besides, sneaking off into the forest is starting to get real old _real_ fast. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than the ground, or leaning against the trunk of a tree for that matter.”

Dipper snickered and leaned forward to press his lips back against Bill’s. “You have a point there.” He pulled back again, shuffling to try and throw the demon off. “Still doesn’t change my mind though.”

Bill left out a short growl and latched onto Dipper’s wrists, shifting his weight forward to hold him in place. Dipper tried to wrestle away from the grip, but it was half-hearted, he knew the demon was far stronger than his small frame let on. “God damn it Bill, ok ok _fine_!” he sighed.

With a contented hum Bill pressed into a deeper kiss, tongue swiping across Dipper’s lower lip, working his mouth open quickly. With a quiet gasp the man let him in, hands wandering out of Bill's grasp to pull at the buttons of the demon's black vest. After a few minutes Bill chuckled against his lips and pulled back to catch his breath, tilting his head into the crook of Dipper’s neck. The man raised an eyebrow as Bill came to clasp Dipper’s hands in his own once more, pulling them away from his clothing. “You know,” he whispered, “There is one way we could get away with this without any threat of your precious family seeing me.” He let his hips roll down slowly as he spoke, the new friction causing the man beneath him to shudder slightly.

"O-Oh yeah," Dipper stuttered, "And what exactly are you proposing h-here?"

He could feel Bill smirk against the skin of his neck, peppering a few light kisses here and there, sucking the skin in between his lips, biting down occasionally. The brunette arched against the demon, hips bucking up in search of some form of friction. Bill did not disappoint, angling himself down into the shallow thrust.

"Just let me take over for awhile, up here," he said, a finger coming up to poke at Dipper's forehead, just below his birthmark. "You're family won't get pissed if they think you're all by yourself."

Dipper halted his movements, pushing the demon back until they were staring at each other face to face. The brunette's eyes were wide as he let out a startled, "W-What?!".

Bill rolled his eyes. "Possession, Pine Tree," he said slowly, as though talking to a young child. "You let me in and I make the both of us feel good for a bit, simple as that. And no one will ever be the wiser."

The brunette forced his gaze to harden despite how the demon's choice of words had caused his pants to tighten just a bit more than they had already been. "No," he growled, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you back in there and getting myself stranded in the Mindscape again. Are you fucking insane?"

 

Bill let out a cackling laugh. “Well yes Pine Tree, I _am_. But, that’s not the point. Just hear me out okay?”

Dipper started to protest again, but the demon quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. “Tsk tsk kid,” he chided, “It isn’t polite to interrupt.” The man glared at him, but made no further attempts to move, which Bill took as his cue to continue.

“This isn’t gonna be your run of the mill possession kid, I’m not kicking you out.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, clearly intent to interject once more, but all that managed to come out between Bill’s fingers was a quizzical hum. The demon smiled down at him in such a way that the brunette couldn’t quite tell if it was true affection, or simply the kind of bemused smirk you might give a pet after a trick.

“You see, I had to rip your soul out last time because it was the only way for me to keep my hold on your body. If I had left you in there I would have had to fight you the whole way, and although I easily _could_ have...” he paused to give Dipper a stern look, daring him to disagree. To his credit Dipper did not. “...I _didn’t_. Would have been too much trouble.”

Bill then pulled his hand away from Dipper's mouth to caress his cheek, leaning in to give his mouth a quick peck, but not bothering to pull away after their lips parted. “Now though,” he cooed, “Now you just have to relax and let me share that curious little headspace of yours. I give you my word that I’ll be on my best behavior. And if at anytime you want to stop, we will, okay? I don’t want to hurt you kid...well, at least not like that.” He finished the last part on a smirk, pitching forward to grab Dipper’s lower lip between his teeth.

The brunette had to admit that the offer was tempting, and at this point in his life, he did at least consider Bill to be somewhat trustworthy. But all that kept running through his head were memories of that first summer, the hastily scrawled _‘Trust No One’_ that had guided his actions for so many years. The demon saw his hesitation and his gaze softened as he nuzzled against Dipper’s forehead. “Kid relax, it’s okay.”

Dipper took in a deep breath, letting it whistle out of his nose. It was hard to admit, but he wanted to let go, give up his control. His life was hectic enough as it was and it was tempting to just lay back and let someone else take the reins for awhile. Especially considering what the deal entailed. And Bill was acting so tender, so affectionate, the brunette couldn’t help but think it was a true showing of sincerity, which although rare for the demon, had happened before.

He shut his eyes tight and gripped at Bill’s waist, praying to any spirits that might be present that this would not be the moment that Bill finally turned on him. “Alright,” he croaked, “I’ll let you in.”

Surprisingly, Bill had no witty comeback to retort with, just a reassuring smile as he leaned his forehead against Dipper’s birthmark. The lack of gloating was a swift comfort, prompting the muscles in the brunette’s arms to loosen and relax. There was a brief flash of blue light and a sudden pressure in Dipper’s head, as though someone were trying to squeeze an entire second brain into his skull, and when he opened his eyes again, Bill was nowhere to be seen.

_‘Wow, its a lot more cluttered in here than the last time, don’t you ever organize your thoughts?’_

The voice was very clearly Bill’s, emanating from somewhere in the back of Dipper’s head.

_‘What in a town like this? I don’t even have time,’_ Dipper thought, chuckling inwardly.

Bill scoffed. _‘Whatever, let’s just get down to business already.’_

__

With that Dipper felt his arm moving without his permission. In fact, with some slight mental prodding, he found he couldn’t move anything of  his own accord. Flashbulb images of his last possession flickered at the forefront of his mind, and he felt a bubble of panic well in his throat.

It was halted however by what felt like a thick blanket covering his thoughts. ‘Pine Tree relax it’s okay,’ Bill assured, ‘Don’t try to fight me alright? You won’t be able to move by yourself, that’s normal.’

‘And you tell me that _now_?!’

‘That’s kind of how possession works,’ Bill huffed. ‘Is this gonna be too much for you kid? Cause we can always-’

‘No, no its fine, I just- Just keep going Bill.’

There was a moment of hesitation, as though the demon were giving him time to reconsider his request, then a gentle hum of agreement. Dipper’s arm moved down to palm himself through his shorts, quickly reviving the erection that had died down during their negotiation. The feeling was familiar but laced with a new sensation. It was as if a second nervous system had been placed overtop his own, making him feel double. Both his nerves and Bill’s were intertwined in such a way that every touch had Dipper’s head spinning. His back arched ever so slightly and Dipper took in a sharp breath coupled with a quiet internal moan.

_‘Like that Pine Tree?’_ Bill chuckled, working Dipper’s fingers up to undo the fly of his shorts.

The man responded with a needy whine as Bill pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to free his cock. Featherlight fingers traced up its length until they reached the head, thumbing the tip before diving back down to grip and pump. Dipper’s hips bucked into the touch and Bill’s own moan slipped out past his lips, breaking the silence of the room.

_‘This wasn’t exactly how I pictured today going,'_ Bill gasped.

_‘Oh, and what exactly had you- a-ah!- p-planned,'_  Dipper stuttered, breath hitching as the demon worked at a particularly sensitive spot just below the head of his length, fingers now slick with precum.

_‘Getting to touch you with my own hands for starters,”_ he quipped, quirking Dipper’s lips into a pleasure drenched smirk. His free hand reached up to pinch gently at a nipple, rubbing the nub between his fingers. _‘Or even better, the chance to slide down and wrap my mouth around your cock. Seeing and feeling you writhe beneath me. You're so pretty when you’re all exposed like that, completely at my mercy.’_

__

The words alone sent tingle across the boy’s skin, memories of their last forest escapade flooding back to him. His hips stuttered in their movements, only to pick up with more vigor than before. _‘F-fuck. I- mmm,’_ he moaned.

Bill took this as his cue to grip Dipper’s length tighter, hand pumping him with more speed, flitting over the tip with precision every time he went back up. Bill threw the boy’s head back, pressing it hard against the pillow, a low groan forcing its way out of his throat. He freed the nipple he had clamped onto, instead raking his nails down across the boy’s thigh, leaving thin red welts in their wake.

Dipper gasped at the new feeling. Bill was always fairly gentle, conscious of the fact that Dipper wasn’t a huge fan of pain. But these little pieces, the little tastes of discomfort, hard enough to feel but light enough to enjoy, had always been some of his favorite regardless. He trusted Bill to know his limits. The man could tell the demon was enjoying it too, feeling his hand twitch with the need to inflict more. He kept the desire at bay with gentler scratches, true to his promise not to maim the kid too badly, no matter how madly he wanted the opposite.

_‘B-Bill, I- ah hh- p-please,’_ Dipper begged, feeling his gut tighten as the sensations grew.

_‘Working o-on it k-kid.’_

__

The demon’s movements became more erratic, but somehow managed to focus on all the most sensitive areas, fingers moving expertly even as the two neared their release.

Bill squeezed Dipper’s eyes shut tight, feeling the pleasure reach it’s peak. Dipper’s body shuttered and he heard the boy let out a strangled cry of his name as the two came, the hand Bill had been controlling now sticky and wet.

The demon laid the boy’s body back, allowing his heartbeat to slow and the aftershocks to roll through them both. It wasn’t exactly what he had been going for when he first decided to barge into the kid’s room, but considering the outcome, he couldn’t complain.

Dipper’s limbs felt heavy in this relaxed bliss and he took the opportunity to slip out of the boy’s head, reappearing next to him on the bed, fully clothed. Dipper felt the change quickly, a similar pressure pulling on his skull as the demon exited, just as when he had entered. Bill quickly pulled a few tissues from the nightstand, wiping of the remainder of their time together from Dipper’s hand and stomach.

“See, I told you I would behave,” he chuckled, tossing the tissues into the trash. He glanced towards the door reluctantly, eye flicking back to Dipper. “So um, you probably want me to go before someone walks in right? I’ll just um- yeah.” He shifted to slide off  the bed, but a hand was suddenly around his wrist. The grip was loose, easily breakable, but the demon held back regardless.

He turned back to the brunette, who was beginning to worry his lip between his teeth, brown eyes cast downwards. “Actually, um maybe you- maybe you could stay a little longer?” His voice was unsure as he met the demon’s gaze. “Please? If -if someone comes up I can figure something out…”

Bill quirked an eyebrow, surprised by the boy’s change in heart, then smirked down at him fondly. “Sure Pinetree.”

He slipped back onto the bed and pulled Dipper into his arms, wrapping the crumpled blanket overtop them both. Dipper let out a contented sigh and snuggled in closer, nuzzling his face against Bill’s chest,. “You were right,” he mumbled against the demon’s shirt fabric, “Way more comfortable than the forest.”

The demon let out a quiet laugh and kissed the boy’s birthmark through his bangs. “You’ll just have to let me know the next time you have the house to yourself,” he said.

He could feel Dipper’s cheeks heat up even through his shirt. “Y-yeah definitely.”

 


End file.
